The present disclosure relates to vehicles, in particular, to a vehicle controller that controls a vehicle using a motor as a drive source and is able to run on electricity from a battery.
Electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles are well-known in the art. A hybrid vehicle uses an internal combustion engine and a motor as drive sources. Such a vehicle performs regeneration control when the vehicle is coasting to recover energy and reduce the speed.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-110677 describes an example of a recently proposed device that performs regeneration enhancement control, which controls the deceleration rate of a vehicle during coasting by increasing the amount of regenerative electricity. In the device described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-110677, when a stop point, where a vehicle needs to stop, is located in front of a traveling vehicle, the driver releases the accelerator to stop the vehicle at the stop point. This triggers the regeneration enhancement control to obtain a constant deceleration rate in correspondence with the increased regenerative energy.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a vehicle controller that improves regeneration control including regeneration enhancement control.